Zorro Fights a Duel - Zorro
by Wherewolfe1
Summary: Zorro is called a coward and must answer the challenge to fight a duel! Based on Disney television series, I have made up my own little scenes between Zorro and the woman who captured his heart, Anna Maria. She appears in the second season. I felt that my scenes would add to the romance between these two lovers and the tragedy of their realization that they can never be together.


_**Author's Notes : Being a huge Zorro fan and a huge fan of the Walt Disney television series, I have made up my own little scenes between Zorro and the woman who captured his heart, Anna Maria. She appears in the second season. I felt that my scenes would add to the romance between these two lovers and the tragedy of their realization that they can never be together.**_

_**What I have done is I have started the scenes from the actual television series and transitioned my fictional scenes in where I think they should be.**_

_**I do not own any rights or any of the characters! I am just a huge Zorro and Guy Williams fan!**_

* * *

Zorro Fights a Duel -

**Ricardo challenges Zorro to a duel in the Walt Disney television series. This is a scene between Zorro and Anna Maria after Anna Maria had watched Ricardo practice for the duel. She is worried because Ricardo is very good, is he better than Zorro?**

Bernardo wants Zorro to fight, Anna Maria wants Zorro to fight, everybody does.

Anna Maria asks Diego to pick her up and watch the duel together. Garcia then asks Diego to help him capture Zorro. Diego, giving up, willingly excepts to help Garcia. Zorro secretly sent a note to Ricardo to meet at a different time so his identity could be kept secret.

* * *

The night before the duel, Anna Maria paced in her room anxiously. Why do men have to kill each other over silly little things?

She sighed out loud, "Oooh."

Her heart ached for him to be with her. She wanted to have him in her arms and never let him go. She did not want him to fight this duel.

"Did you like the chocolates?"

Anna Maria gasped as she turned abruptly around to find the Zorro's silhouette in the moonlight. He was sitting on the window sill casually.

"Zorro," she whispered, trying to catch her breath. "How long have you been there?"

He smiled, "Long enough to sense something is troubling you."

She heaved a sigh again. "I am upset. I am upset about this duel between you and Ricardo del Amo."

He leaned his head in thought.

"What do you plan to do?" Anna Maria asked trying to break the awful silence.

Zorro contemplated, "What do you think I should do?" He crossed his hands over his chest.

"Ricardo is crazy to challenge you." She said half-assuringly.

"You do not sound so confident."

"Ricardo is good. Diego and myself watched him practice today. It has me worried."

"Do you think he is better than me?" Zorro asked concerned. He stood and walked toward her.

"I do not know what to think." Anna Maria huffed in frustration. "If only you did not have to fight. If only Ricardo was not so childish. I could not bare to see you hurt."

"I am flattered you care for me, Senorita."

"Must there always be this unnecessary fighting?"

Zorro shrugged.

"Ooh, life is so trying."

"If life was easy, I would give up this night life." He said, a dream he wished would be fulfilled some day.

"Will I ever have the chance to see your face?"

Zorro paused for a moment, "I hold onto that hope, everyday. Everyday I see you."

Anna Maria raised an eyebrow, "Every day you see me? Do I see you often?"

"I have said too much. I must go."

"No, please," Anna Maria grabbed his elbow and pulled him back to face her. She gazed up into his eyes; flashing brightly in the moonlight. "Those eyes," there was something familiar about those eyes. Those kind eyes; full of love and compassion and sincerity.

He felt she had stripped him of his mask and knew his identity. For once in his life, he coiled in fear and turned away from her.

"Do you have to go?"

He nodded, "Si."

She went around to face him then wrapped her arms around him. She hugged him tightly. "Promise me something, come back to me."

"I will do my best," he could see the seriousness in her face, "I will also do my best to not hurt your friend, Senor Del Amo."

"Gracias," she forced a smile.

"I must go," he tilted her head up and kissed her forehead ever so gently. He then went to the window and slithered out into the night. She watched him disappear into the shadows, hoping and praying with all her might that he would be spared.

She had a feeling that something was in the air. Something that would be in his favor. She hoped that whatever it was, it would protect him and bring him back safely into her arms.


End file.
